


Ice Cream Drips and Freckle Faces

by BlondestBrunetteEver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this may give you a cavity, this was my first go at sterek so it may suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondestBrunetteEver/pseuds/BlondestBrunetteEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer between junior and senior year, the last real time the pack would have together without the impending doom of college and growing up and losing touch with one another (Stiles shuddered at the thought of that), was when things really heated up. Not only because it was hot, or because Derek was hot (God, Stiles was jealous of him and his godlike looks), but because the tension between Stiles and Derek had reached its boiling point, resulting in some, okay, many, hot make out sessions and a lot of touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Drips and Freckle Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me because I feel Stiles and his paleness and freckles. The idea just popped into my head. This is my first Sterek fic, but I actually like it a lot. I think I got the characters down :) Enjoy!

     The summer between junior and senior year, the last real time the pack would have together without the impending doom of college and growing up and losing touch with one another (Stiles shuddered at the thought of that), was when things really heated up. Not only because it was hot, or because Derek was hot (God, Stiles was jealous of him and his godlike looks), but because the tension between Stiles and Derek had reached its boiling point, resulting in some, okay, many, hot make out sessions and a lot of touching.

     It was not a surprise to anyone when the pair had come out, Stiles turning a light pink and rambling on more than usual and Derek, as calm and collected as ever, with an actual smile on his face for once in his life. The two had always been a little flirty with each other, in Scott’s opinion; the underlying feelings were obvious to him, which was saying something because he was probably the most oblivious to love out of everyone, but the flirtation between the two  something that was never brought up because it was just too embarrassing to speak of. He almost slipped once, right after the pool incident, but he held himself back. He decided would let Stiles and Derek figure it all out for themselves and stayed out of things that were not his business for once in his life.

     The connection became especially apparent after the… thing between Stiles and Malia had fizzled out. They both ended it on good terms, agreeing that their relationship would lead them nowhere. And once Malia had been out of the picture, Lydia let go of her slight case of jealous caused by Stiles liking a girl that was not her, and moved on to the next boy with abs that went to their school. Stiles and Derek became just a tad more touchy after it, Stiles pulling on Derek’s arm, leading him to show him something that had thought of and Derek even cleaning the cuts Stiles had gotten from climbing over a fence, his true nature and loyalty shining through rock hard façade. Derek Hale had a good heart, and who didn’t see that had to be an idiot.

     Their first kiss had been after the new supernatural being that had somehow made its way to Beacon Hills had been defeated. They all had went to Derek’s loft afterwards and ordered pizzas (much to Stiles’ excitement because it reminded him of the post credit scene in The Avengers, where they all ate shawarma after saving the world) and eventually all passed out. Stiles was still a little keyed up and took to wandering around Derek’s loft. “Stiles,” he heard a voice saying, and guessing it was Scott’s, telling him to calm down and go to sleep, he turned around. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Derek sitting up. He thought he was passed out like the rest of the pack. “Can you get me an ice pack? And a first aid kit?” Stiles nodded and found the two things, both of which he knew exactly where they were placed due to his constant need for medical attention.

     “What do you need these for?” Stiles whispered, handing Derek the things.

     “Got a broken leg and a gash on my side. Both still hurt a little,” Derek said, shrugging and placed the ice pack on his leg.

     “Dude what the hell. You could have died. Why didn’t you tell us?” Stiles questioned.

     “In the grand scheme of things, me being in perfect health is not on the top of everyone’s list of priorities. Besides, I’m a wolf and I can heal very fast. Or did you decide to overlook that fact?” Derek asked with a teasing smile on his face.

     “No, but I just don’t want you hurt man. What if you hadn’t healed fast enough and ended up dying?” Stiles asked.

     “But I didn’t,” Derek said and lifted up his shirt to reveal a once deep gash that was now a little cut.

     “Why are you taking so long to heal? We won like two hours ago,” Stiles commented.

     Derek shrugged. “I’m really tired because has any of us honestly slept for more than four hours for the past few weeks and I guess I don’t have the energy to heal as fast as I would on eight hours of sleep a night.” Stiles nodded and things got quiet. Stiles tried not to watch Derek as he carefully placed a Band-Aid on his body (Stiles had almost wished it was a hello kitty or princess Band-Aid because that would be hilarious) because that was a little intrusive and Stiles was not that weird. But Stiles had to admit, no matter what his preference in people was (something that had become a little blurred as of late), Derek had a nice body.

     “You know you have a nice body,” Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself.

     “Uhh thanks,” Derek replied, looking up to look at Stiles, who was just inches away. The two looked at each other and, as if some unspoken message had passed between the two, moved forward and kissed. It was the best kiss Stiles had ever had, and he had once locked lips with Lydia Martin and her perfectly shaped red lips. Granted, he was having a panic attack at the time, which may have changed the whole mood of it, but he was sure that even if he was not overridden by anxiety when he and Lydia had kissed, his kiss with Derek would still have been the best.

     That kiss was really what started off one of the best summers of Stiles’ life, a summer that he would tell his grandkids about. It was in close competition with the first summer that he and Scott had been best friends, where they had spent just as much time at the other’s house as they did at their own and went camping in their backyards every night.

     It was a relative calm summer, well as calm as Beacon Hills could be, and most of Stiles’ days consisted of the pack just being themselves. It was kind of weird to go out and do normal teenage things like go to the mall and go out to eat, because they didn’t feel like normal teenagers. They had seen too much and Stiles’ dad was constantly reminding him to go out and have some fun because he did not have to constantly worry about the fate of everyone around him; that worry could be reserved for when he was a dad. So, like a normal teenager, Stiles texted his boyfriend as asked him if he wanted to go get some ice cream with him. Derek immediately responded, agreeing to go with him. Stiles may or may not have smiled like a little girl at that.

     It was mid-July, and totally gross and sticky out, so the pair went from Stiles’ beloved jeep into the local ice cream parlor as quickly as possible. They ducked into the store and ordered huge cones, Derek’s mint chocolate chip, and Stiles’ vanilla and completely covered in rainbow sprinkles. The two stole away to the booth furthest away from the hustle and bustle of the crowded shop so that they could be alone. They talked about sports and their friends and Stiles was in the middle of an insane story about him and Scott and the first time they had snuck out of their respective houses to hang out, when Stiles noticed it. “Holy shit Derek your ice cream is melting,” Stiles exclaimed, grabbing Derek’s cone and licking the sides of it to clean it up for him. Stiles realized what he had done and guiltily handed the cone back to Derek. “I’ll buy you a new one considering I just wiped my tongue all along your ice cream. That was probably pretty gross and unsanitary. Sorry,” he said sheepishly and went to stand up.

     Derek put his hand over Stile’s free one that was not holding his ice cream. “Stiles, what are you doing?”

     “Going to get you a new cone because I just slobbered all over yours.”

     “Stiles, do you really think I care, considering I let you put your tongue in my mouth at least once a day? And besides, in that moment, I kind of wished that I was my ice cream so that your tongue could be all over me like that,” Derek confessed, whispering into Stiles’ ear. Stiles turned a bright red and went back to eating his ice cream. “And next time,” Derek continued, “don’t be so distracting because I can’t seem to concentrate around you and my ice cream will melt all over again.” That part made Stiles smile.

     A big part of Stiles’ life that summer was training for lacrosse. He was determined to, despite his gangly limps and clumsiness, be the best at lacrosse that he could possibly be. Sure, he had improved a lot from a few years ago, but he could totally do better. Plus, it wasn’t like it was hard to train and have fun while doing it because his best friend was a freaking beast at the game.

     As a result, Stiles had spent a lot of time outside over the summer and while Scott had managed to get a nice tan glow to his skin, Stiles had been able to go from glow in the dark white to lightly toasted for ten seconds white, with even more freckles than before covering his skin. He was super jealous of Scott, even though this was nothing new for him, considering he had never been able to tan once in his life, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be pissed. Why had he been cursed with skin that perpetually was a sickly pale color?

     At some point in the summer, Stiles had lost track of time because doing nothing everyday does that to a person, Stiles had stayed over Derek’s loft for the night. It was just the two of them with no interruptions in the form of sassy uncles (Peter would always be a pain in the ass, no matter how long Stiles had known him) and creatures that wanted to kill everyone. They hadn’t really done much in terms of sex considering they hadn’t started dating too long ago, but they had made out shirtless and gave each other blow jobs and hand jobs. Stiles hoped Derek realized how lucky he was to have a boyfriend who was the reigning champ at Chubby Bunny, because Stiles’ ability to hold a lot in his mouth was a total plus for Derek.

     Stiles had woken up the next morning, totally naked and in Derek’s arms. The older man was tracing patterns on Stiles’ skin, all over his back and arms and chest. “Come on man,” Stiles managed to say, barely awake and his voice thick with sleep. “I’m ticklish.”

     “Good morning to you too,” Derek said with a laugh. “You know, I love your freckles,” Derek mused, continuing tracing patterns.

     “Why?” Stiles asked, suddenly self-conscious of them. Was that what Derek was tracing? “Wouldn’t you rather like my dick or my ass or arms like a normal person?”

     “Well, everyone has those things, but no one has freckles in the exact places that you do,” Derek replied and reached over Stiles to grab something from his bed side table. It was a black pen and he began to draw on Stiles’ naked body. Stiles looked down at what his boyfriend was doing in amusement and then laughed when he realized what he was drawing. He would use two freckles that were close together and pretend they were eyes and then right under those two freckles, he would draw a mouth. Some mouths were smiles, other were shocked “O” looking faces, some showed teeth, others didn’t. Soon, Stiles’ body was covered in faces and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

     “Wow Derek. You know, this actually looks kind of rad,” Stiles commented and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Yeah, it was totally the best summer ever.


End file.
